Falling in Love
by Micke Pedersen
Summary: What if Addison never came to Seattle? Derek has just finished brain surgery on Richard and Meredith tells him the truth about her mother. But Addison never came in episode nine, what will happen next? Derek’s afraid he will loose Meredith if he tells...
1. Chapter 1

**Falling in Love**

What if Addison never came to Seattle?  
Derek has just finished brain surgery on Richard and Meredith tells him the truth about her mother. But Addison never came in episode nine, what will happen next?  
Derek's afraid he will loose Meredith if he tells her the truth, if he tells her that he's married.

Ok, I know I shouldn't have to fan fictions going on at the same, but I couldn't get this idea out of my mind, so I thought, you guys will probably love it. Please review and tell me what you think of this story!?

**Chapter 1**

He open the door so Meredith could step out of the car. They walked slowly up to her house, Meredith where lost in thought and didn't hear Derek talking. Should she tell him that Richard had seen them kissing outside he's room.  
"Meredith?"  
Meredith looked up and faced Derek, she had been so lost in her thought through the dinner and the drive home, the fact that her chief had seen her kiss Derek scared her. He could cut her out of the program, he could make sure she never would be a real doctor.  
"Sorry, I was thinking about something" she said, now looking down again, Derek slowly kissed her soft and long to get her back down at earth.  
"What was that for?" she said surprised, looking at Derek.  
"You're so beautiful, I just needed too feel you lips, taste you, I just had to" he said, he slowly stroke her soft skin.  
"Derek, I need to tell you something, because you are you and I love you" she paused,  
"Richard saw us, he saw us kiss, and when I came to check on him he said I should stay away from you. That I am making a big mistake" again she was looking down.  
"Mer…" Derek said, trying to tell her the truth, if he didn't tell her Richard would.  
"Yes?" she said as she met he's blue eyes  
"Eh… Nothing…" he said and kissed her one more time before they walked inside her house.

How could he tell her the truth? He just knew this would break her.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Meredith asked as she laid her head on he's chest. She just felt so safe in he's strong arms, but couldn't understand why he was so sad and confuse after sex, I wasn't like him, he always look happy after sex, but not this time. What was wrong?  
"No, I'm just thinking…"  
"Thinking about?... More sex?..." He could feel her small and soft hands move down he's naked body as she kissed he's neck.  
"Mer… Oh… We nee… need to talk…" Derek said, struggling to resist her and what she was doing to he's body. She could se how much he really wanted her.  
"Talk about what?" she asked as he lips moved down to the spot she knew he couldn't resist. Derek couldn't stand it and suddenly he let out a moan. Derek moved on top of her and started to kiss her.

"Oh god, next time you planning have sex, tell me before you do it. We didn't get any sleep!" Izzie almost screamed as Derek tried not to laugh. He crossed the room and gave Meredith a soft kiss.  
"So, Iz are you and Alex ready to be parents?" she asked as she took another sip of her coffee.  
"My little boy will be the best baseball player in the history!" Alex answered as he and George walked into the room.  
"We don't know if it's a boy jet!" Izzie said as she gave Alex a kiss and turned around to Meredith, "Are you sure we can use one of the guestroom as a nursery?"  
"Of curse, we will help you with the room after work" Meredith answered, now looking at Derek.  
"Yes, we will help you with the room…" he said looking at George to see if he would help,  
"Eh… Sorry guys… I have a hot date after work…" Alex started to laugh, "Serious?" he said trying to stop laughing.

They crossed the parking lot to find a empty spot, "Oh!!!" Izzie suddenly screamed  
"… Oh my god!" Alex continued, Derek and Meredith didn't understand what was happening until Alex screamed, "Her water broke all over your backseat!"

Derek, Meredith, Christina, George and Callie sat in the waiting room, waiting for Alex to tell them about their new born baby. Derek where thinking about how to tell Meredith, suddenly he took her to one of the on call room to tell her, he couldn't wait another second, if he did Richard would tell her.  
"Derek, what's wrong? If you think I will have sex with you when my friend is in birth, your wrong."  
"I'm married!" he almost screamed, he said it so fast that he didn't understand what he had said, but Meredith had.  
"What!!?"  
"I'm married… But my wife, Addison, cheated on me… I left her and…"  
"… And you find me…" Meredith continued.  
"… And I find you…" Derek said now moved closer to Meredith. He kissed her softly to show sorry he where. But Meredith moved away from him.  
"I can't do this… I can't understand why didn't tell me!?" Meredith took some more steps away from him.  
"I was afraid to loose you… I love you… And I don't want to loose you…"  
"I have to go… I can't do this…" Meredith said, she wiped away some tears and walked out of the room, leaving Derek almost crying. 

**Okay, Izzie and Alex are together, George didn't get syphilis and he met Callie instead of Olivia. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Meredith came back to the waiting room where Alex there telling about their new little baby boy. She could se that he had been crying and that he was happy.  
"Where have you been?" George asked as Meredith walked over to them.  
"I… Derek… He had to go…" she stammered, this was a happy moment for Alex and Izzie, she wouldn't bother them with her sad love life now.  
"Have you been crying?" Alex said, now looking at her with confused look.  
"No… No… So tell med about you new baby boy!?" she said to talk about something else.

Derek where still sitting at the on call room, he didn't know what the do. He needed to call Addison and get a divorce and make thing right between him and Meredith, he couldn't live without her beside him.  
"Hello?"  
_"Derek! Where are you? Mark told me that you had got a girlfriend, but he wouldn't tell me where you where!" _Addison where almost screamed when she answered, but Derek didn't care.  
"Addie, I'm coming to New York this week… I want a divorce…" Everything when silent, and he could here Addison struggling to find words  
_"Oh… I thought…"_  
"Addie, it's over…"  
_"But…"_  
"My plain leave tomorrow, I have the paper, all I need is your signature…" that was the last ting he said before he hang up.

Meredith walked into the elevator, waiting for the doors to close, suddenly Derek walked in.  
He watched the doors close before he spoke, "I didn't want to hurt you… I love you so much… And I knew I had to tell you the truth…" Meredith didn't know what to say, this was her love of her life, but he was married.  
"Mer… Please answer me…" Derek said as they eyes met for a moment, suddenly the doors open and Meredith walked away.

Meredith where sitting at Joe's, when Christian, George and Callie came in.  
"Derek is married!" Meredith said breaking the silent.  
"What!?" All three of them said  
"Yeh, he told me when Izzie where in labour…"   
"So, what did you do?" Christina asked as she took another sip of her beer.  
"I told him… that... that I couldn't do this" she said wishing it was a dream, that when she woke up Derek would be there beside her. But she knew this wasn't a dream.  
"So you broke up with him?" George said still staring at Callie with a dirty look.  
"Well, I don't know… But I don't want to be the person who breaks a marriage."

Meredith parked the car and walked up to his trailer, wishing it wouldn't be too late to talk about it. She knocked some times on the door before she tried to open the door. But it was locked and she couldn't see someone inside the trailer. Where could he be? 

**This was probably**** a little short, but keep up reviewing.  
I don't know what to write on my other story, so I'll probably stop writing on it.  
I'll try to write more on this, but next week I start at school again so I can't promise that I'll upload a new chapter too often.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It has been a week and still se haven't seen Derek, where could he be? Was it her foul?  
Meredith walked into the hospitable hoping that he will be there, watching her, follow her and all that stuff he used to do. On her way to the locker room se saw Richard talking in he's cell phone, he was yelling and she could hear that he said some thing about Derek,  
_"Derek I don't' care if you have problems, we need you at work!" _Meredith frozen, he was talking with Derek. Where could he be? She needed to ask Richard. Meredith walked up to him when I finally finished the call, "Eh… Did you talk with Der… Dr. Shepherd…?"

Richard turned around and faced Meredith, "Yes, I actually did, why you ask?"  
"Do you know where he is?" she said not answering he's question.  
"He said something about divorce, Addison, you and New York"

"He's in New York with he's wife" Meredith almost screamed as she sat down at the table with her lunch and coffee. George almost fell of he's chair when Meredith started to scream, Christina just gave him a _here we go again_ look.  
"Why does he leave without telling me?"  
"Maybe because you're so angry!?" Christina said still looking down in her book.  
"I'm not angry…" she said as she took a bit of her baguette.  
"You're…" George stopped Christina, "Please, don't make here angrier…" George whispered to Christina. "You're not angry!" both of them said.

Derek closed the door and started to walk into the hospitable praying that she wouldn't se him. Suddenly he's phone started to rang, and like always it was her, he needed to talk with Richard before he could talk with her. For some reason he was happy to be in Seattle again, being with Addison a whole week almost killed him, but finally he could tell Meredith about the divorce.

"Meredith!" Izzie screamed as she came walking over to her with a little baby in her arms.  
"Derek…" She paused to catch some breath "… Derek is back, I saw him walking up to the chief…" Meredith turned around to face Izzie, "What?" why wouldn't he tell her? "Are you sure Iz? Because, I haven't seen him…"  
"I'm sure…"

Meredith stopped to catch up with her breath before she open the door.  
"Where is he?" she said as she faced Richards confuse look.  
"Who?"  
"Derek of course!" she almost screamed.  
"Ehm… I think he went to get some coffee…" before he knew it Meredith where all gone.

Where could he be? She had looked for him everywhere!? She needed to see him, to hear he's voice, she just needed. She still loved him. They hadn't talked to each other in a week, not even kissed. It felt like thousand years to her. But she didn't know what to do. What if he and Addison where back together?

He kept thinking of her as he crossed the parking lot to find he's car. But now he was free from Addison, free to start over with Meredith, but how? He was so tired and confuse, he just needed to get home to he's trailer to sleep. Suddenly a car from nowhere came at full speed in he's direction. Derek tried to jump away, but it was too late. He could hear people running over to him. He tried to move but the pain stopped him. The only think he could think of where Meredith. Suddenly he saw Bailey and Richard standing over him, "Te… tell… tell her… I love her…" and suddenly everything went dark.

**Remember my English is bad, I'm not the person with good grades, but I try my best too make this good. Do you think I should name every chapter? Or not? Please keep reviewing ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She couldn't sleep, she kept thinking of him, where could he be? On her way down the stairs she could her George and Callie talk about something, she didn't care and just kept walking, the only think she could think of where Derek. She checked her phone hoping that he had try too call her, but she sighed when there where non new message. Where he over her? Had he moved on? She wiped away some few tears, she loved him so much, but what if she where to late? Suddenly her phone rang who caused her to jump some feet away before answering. Why would the hospitable call her?

"Uhm… Hello?"  
_"Meredith?"_ a femalely voice asked, suddenly she knew who it was…  
"Yeh" she answered still wondering why Bailey called her.  
"Ehm… Derek…" she paused, "Derek have been in an accident…"

She ran out of her car and into the hospitable to find Bailey and Richard. She didn't have time to take the elevator, "What happen? … Is he okay?" Meredith almost screamed as she finally found them.  
"Meredith, calm down… We where able to stop the bleeding… But we don't know if he ever wakes up again…" Richard said.  
"No! This can't be happening…" she said and tried to hold back her tears and fear. Bailey reached out to comfort her, "Meredith, please calm down… I'm sure he will wake up…"

She sat down on a cheer beside he's bed, she took he's hand and stared at him from a moment, then she started to cry. Why him? She leaned over to he's face and kissed him soft and long. She fell asleep with her hands in he's hands. She woke up many times the same night hoping that he was awake. But he wasn't.

The next day Mark and a nurse came in to the room, causing Meredith to wake up.  
"Hey," she said still holding Derek's hand.  
"Hi" Mark said as he walked over to Derek.  
"When did you come home? I thought you weren't coming home in another week?"  
"Well, Richard called me and told me about Derek. I need to check on him… And you… How are you?" he said now facing Meredith.  
"I'm fine" she lied, she wasn't fine at all. The man she loved so much could never wake up again. And somehow she felt guilty.  
"You're not fine…" Mark said now moving over to Meredith, she suddenly started to cry as Mark hugged her.  
"It's mine foul… If I… If…" she said not able to finish, "Shhh… It's not you foul Meredith, It could happened anyway." Mark said as he tried to calm her down. He had to find out a way to help her. She was so broken, she needed to rest.

After a wile Mark finally got Meredith home to rest, promising to call her if he woke up. He knew she wanted to be there with him, but she needed to rest. It wasn't probably the best idea to be with Derek if he woke up. Derek hated Mark, ever since he cheated on he's x-wife and even more when Mark came after him to Seattle and decided to move there too. No, if he woke up when Mark where there, what would he do? But he couldn't leave him alone, he had promise Meredith to be with him when she rested. Suddenly a grey haired woman suddenly came into the room, "Oh my god is he all right Mark? Please tell me that my only son is all right" Mark stared at Derek's mom for a moment, "Yeh he's all right… But they… They aren't sure if he ever wakes up…" Mark said now moving to Derek's mother who where crying. Now Mark had to deal with to broken women.

Meredith just rolled around in her bed. She couldn't sleep she kept thinking of Derek and that he probably never wake up again, she would never be able to watch a movie with him, never get to married him, she started to cry of the thought that he could never wake up again. Suddenly Alex walked in, "Are you okay?" he almost whispered as he sat down at the bed, "When Izzie is sad she watch Justin sleep and hugs him." Alex said smiling. Meredith turned around and face Alex with he's little boy in he's arms. "It helps, sometimes… He's so cute and little… Do you want to hold him?" Alex said smiling at her, Alex was so nice and made her smile, even when she wanted to just cry. She nodded slowly and reached out to hold the little baby. She couldn't help but smile at the little sleeping baby, he was so cute, just like Izzie and Alex mixed together. "Thanks Alex," she said looking up at Alex.

**Ok, Izzie and Alex have named their baby Justin and Meredith is heart broken. I'll try to update more, but I have been busy with preparing for school and job interview and all that stuff. Don't forget to review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally I got my PC back, and here you have chapter 5. I'm trying my best to update often. This ch****apter where Camilla's idea, hope you like it.  
**

**Chapter 5**

One month and three days had passed, and still he hadn't woken up. She walked up to Christina and Burke, "You paged Dr. Burke?" she said looking a bit confuse at him.  
"Well, I have some good news…" He said smiling. Had he proposed to Christina? Was Christina pregnant? She looked a bit confuse on Christina, "Derek have woken up, I'm not pregnant!" Christina said, she always knew what Meredith where thinking. But Meredith didn't care about that, she had to see him.

She stopped outside he's room trying to steady her breathing. She didn't know she could run so fast. Slowly she opened the door, "Hey there," he said. She had missed that voice so much the last month. "So you finally came," he said looking at her. She didn't answer, she didn't know what to say.  
"Please say something…" he said as he reached out to grab her hand.  
"Never do that again…" she said looking right into he's eyes as she started to cry.  
"Shhh…" he said pulling her closer, "I promise…" he whispered. God she had missed him, she missed him more than everything.  
"I was on my way to my car, to drive home to you…" he paused, "…To tell you… I where in New York to give Addison the divorce papers…"  
"It's okay…" she said still looking into he's eyes, she could she how sorry he was.  
"I love you Mer, you know that?" he said breaking the silent.

"Yah and I love you too" She said as she kissed him pushing he's tongue far into her mouth, "What the hell are you doing Dr. Gray" Meredith turned around to face an almost angry Bailey, "Well… Um…" she didn't know what to say, "He seduced me!"  
"What!" She turned around looking at Derek who struggled not to laugh.

The day had passed so fast after Derek woke up. She couldn't wait to see him again. The whole day Bailey had done her best to make sure she never got to him. Walked up to he's room when she saw that he wasn't alone, "Hi Mer… This is my mother…" Derek said as she walked in.  
"Oh. Hey" she offered her hand to the small little gray haired women, "Well… Honey, see you tomorrow…" she said not bothering to say hello to Meredith as she walked out of the room.  
"Did I do some thing?"  
"Mom didn't like the divorce. She was in love with Addison. But give her some time. I know se will love you" he said as Meredith laid down on the bed.  
"Mmhmm…" Meredith said as she started to kiss him.  
"Mer… Mer… Remember… Hospitable…"  
"I remember…" she sad as she stopped the kissing, "If you don't want me… I'm fine with that…" she said now moving her hands away from him, causing Derek to grab her and kiss her. Of curse he wanted her, but what if Bailey saw them?

Burke and another nurse where on their way to check on Derek, and give him meds, "Oh holy shit… I didn't see this…" Burke said and jumped out of the room. "Dr. Gray please get some clothes on and get out of my patients bed…" Burke said looking away from Meredith and Derek. "She seduced me!"  
"Derek I know you haven't had sex in a wile. But don't use your intern…" Burke said looking at Meredith who finally had some clothes on, "Oh… Well… She's just not a intern…" Derek didn't know what to say, where they together?  
"I'm he's girlfriend… But don't tell the whole hospitable… It's kind of a secret…" Meredith finished. He couldn't help but smile, she where he's girlfriend. 

**Don't forget to review!  
And we hope you like this update…**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, sorry for not updating in a wile. But here you have chapter 6! 

**Chapter 6**

One week had passed and Derek was finally ready to get back at work. It was early and Izzie was making breakfast, Alex feeding Justin and Meredith making coffee.  
Derek came up behind her, kissing her neck. "Good morning to you too," she smiled as she turned around to meet his lips, "Ready for work?"  
"Justin, remember!" Alex said interrupting their passionate kiss.  
"I'm leaving now," he said winking at Alex before kissing Meredith quick and headed for the door, he stopped and turned around, "Love you" he said before leaving.

Something felt wrong but he didn't know what?  
He was fine, but he just knew something had happened. Suddenly he's pager went off, why did they page him? He was done for the day. Suddenly Meredith came running down into the ER, Derek followed her confused. What had happened?  
"Dr. Shepherd she collapsed and hit her had, she where complaining about some headache earlier." Derek looked over to Meredith who looked more shocked than him.

"Dr. O'Malley," Derek paused looking at George, "Get her to a CT and page me when you done." Derek moved over to Meredith, "She will be all right Meredith!" Derek said looking right into her eyes. He gave her a kiss but she pulled away,  
"Please," she paused, "I'm okay" But she couldn't look him in the eye.  
"No, Mer, you're not. You're mother is not okay." He said pulling her closer, they stood there for some minutes before Bailey came into the room, causing Meredith and Derek to jump away from each other.

"So, how is she doing?" Meredith said as she walked over to Derek and George.  
"She's fine, she has fever, but she awake and she's," Derek paused, "she's lucid!" Meredith looked over at Derek with surprised eyes.  
"She's what?"  
"She's lucid and I think you should be the first to talk to her…" Derek said moving away from the door, letting Meredith in.

"Meredith, what is going on?" Meredith looked at her confused mother, "When did you get back from Europe?" Meredith sat down on the bed, "I went to Europe for two months, but that was…"  
"I've been sitting here thinking about the fight we had. The things I said. I said some terrible things…"  
"It's fine…"  
"No! It's not! After you left I was upset. Did…" she paused for a minute to catch her breath, "Did I have a breaker down? I must have had a nervous break down! I mean… I… Is this a hospital? Because I can't remember anything past two months Meredith! The last thing I remember is the fight we had. And listen, if you don't want to go to medical school! That is fine! It's your life, but… Just… Just take me home…"  
"I went to medical school…"  
"I want to go home Meredith, I need to go home" she said looking confused at her daughter.  
"You are home," she paused taking a big breath, "I went to Europe five years ago. You got sick… You have Alzheimer…" Meredith reached out to grab her mother hand,  
"You live at a nursing home now, but today you collapsed and hit you head…"  
"Please," she paused pulling away from Meredith, "Please just go"  
Meredith started to walk, "Page me, if you need to talk with me." She said before leaving, avoiding Derek's worried look when she came out with tears in her eyes.

**Ok, this was really short, but this is kind of like episode 14. I can tell that there will happen something with someone in the next episode and that someone will die soon.  
****XxStephXx**** is my new beta, by the way ;P  
Don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
